


and they were castmates!

by mimetime



Category: Garfeld: The Musical (A Garfield Parody)
Genre: (Mild?) Internalized Homophobia, Acceptance, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Questioning, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: michael lepore mentioned he once kissed ethan marble during rehearsals>> just two dudes fallin in love.. and also a little bit of gay sex. that too.finished oct 25
Relationships: Michael Lepore/Ethan Marble
Kudos: 2





	and they were castmates!

It was supposed to be a joke. Everyone knew Michael and Ethan were just friends. Two straight friends. Even they thought so, despite how much people would joke about Michael being a total twink. 

But something about it just stuck. Michael wasn't ready for it, for that moment that Ethan's lips were pressed directly against his. He wasn't ready for Ethan's lips to be so... soft. So comforting. So-- 

"Michael?? You there, bro?" Ethan asked, waving a hand in front of the taller man's glazed over eyes. 

He blinked back into focus and looked down at his friend, who wore his usual dopey grin. They both stood in the dressing room. As usual, they were the last ones still there. 

"Ah, yeah. Sorry.. What was that?" 

"I _said_ , you've been acting completely weird since rehearsals! Is something up?" 

Michael shuffled uncomfortably. He can't let Ethan know what he's thinking. Quick, make up a lie..! 

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'm just feeling kind of nervous... about this production. I've never played a role in Hair before," he said. Technically, none of that was untrue. 

"Oh, come on, man! You're gonna be great," he said. "You had me worried over nothing." 

He was worried? No, it doesn't mean anything. Friends are _meant_ to care about each other. Michael was being the weird one here. He felt like such a creep.

Why did they have to do that? Kissing is something friends shouldn't do... especially not straight friends!

Now, Michael has had certain.. doubts about his straightness before, but it had never been something like this. Maybe he found a male celebrity hot here and there, or caught himself gawking at an attractive stranger... but this man was his close friend! There's no way he really feels this way about him. 

Right then, Michael decided to put the thought to rest. He figured he'd wake up tomorrow morning and this would all just be a weird blip. 

" _Fuck_." 

Michael had dreamed about the kiss--and not _just_ the kiss, he had dreamed about _much_ more than that. Why must his subconscious do this to him? He just wants to move past this already. It wasn't a big deal! 

"It was just a kiss!" he shouted, before feeling a blush spread against his cheeks. 

He sighed and moved to get out of bed, then groaned out angrily when he noticed the boner straining against his boxers. 

"Seriously?" 

He bit his lip. Okay. It's just some morning wood. Michael gets random boners all the time. This has _nothing_ to do with his dream about having passionate gay sex with one of his closest friends. Right. 

Right...? 

_Right..._

Before he knew it, Michael was slumped against the wall, panting while his hand raced up and down his shaft. 

"Fuck... Ethan.. Oh, god." 

Just saying his name sent shocks of pleasure right down to Michael's cock. Not exactly a point in favor for his straightness, but _fuck_ , did it feel good! 

"Ethan... Mmm.. Ethan, _Ethan_ -" 

And like that, he was spilling over with a series of moans and gasps. He searched for his breath as he relaxed, letting go of his cock at some point. 

"Well... Shit." 

Michael couldn't get Ethan out of his head all day, and he couldn't get the guilt out of his stomach or the frog out of his throat. He felt so dorky; he knew he was making dumb slip-ups in recitals today, but how could he think straight during all this? 

To make matters worse, Ethan most certainly noticed the change in Michael's behavior. And he wasn't one to keep quiet about what's on his mind. 

"Michael. For real, dude. What's going on?" 

"W-What?? Nothing's.. going on. I told you, it's just pre-performance jitters-" 

"C'mon, I know it's not that. You know it's not that. Why aren't you telling me..? Are you..." Ethan got real quiet, and Michael felt his breath catch. "Be honest with me, Mikey... Are you _constipated_?" 

Relief washed over Michael and he gave a genuine laugh. They shared a chuckle and Ethan gave the other boy a friendly punch on the arm. He always knew just how to make things better, just what to say to ease Michael's mind. 

Geez, Ethan was just such a perfect friend... and that's why Michael _cannot_ let him know about how he's started to feel. Surely it'll go away. It's bound to. 

Maybe it's a _teensy_ weensy, _itty_ bitty, _tiny_ winy..... crush. But that doesn't mean Michael's _gay_ , he simply.. appreciates Ethan's intellect. And his pretty face. And soft voice, and witty phrases, and great physique, and gentle touches, and-- 

Oookay, tonight. _Tonight_ will be the night everything turns back to normal. After that, this will all be over and Michael will put this behind him forever! 

Well, that didn't work out. 

And it didn't work out the next night. 

Or the next... or next... or next. 

Until finally, Michael had been dreaming about getting it on with his friend every night for weeks. And at this point, it had crossed into his real life too. Every time Ethan was even _near_ him, he felt a gush of emotion. 

He had to to tell someone. This was driving him crazy, and Ethan kept on trying to get him to fess up. Luckily, he knew just who to go to. 

"Hey, Sam," Michael greeted, seating himself on a public table in the park. 

"Michael! It's good to see you outside of school. It's been weirdly long since we last met..." 

"Yeah, haha," he said awkwardly. He wasn't really ready to have this conversation, but he trusted Sam wholeheartedly. 

"So, what's up?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from Michael. 

"Uh... Well, I mean... You know how you're like, gay and all?" 

"Whoa, let me stop you there. Look, I know I'm smoking hot, but I'm not dating right now," Sam joked. 

"No, no," Michael chuckled. "That's not it. It's... someone else." 

"Uh, okay. What does me being gay have to do with you liking someone else?" 

"Because I like a boy." 

"Oh. Really? That's new." 

"Yeah, um... I just--I just don't know what to do... I mean, I don't want to mess up our friendship. He's probably straight, and... I mean, I thought I was straight. I've never felt... this strongly about a man before." 

"Well, you came to the right guy. Listen, Michael. If your heart is telling you that you're supposed to be with this guy, there's nothing you can do to fight it! You'll only hurt yourself pining after someone while pretending everything's normal. My advice is that you tell him." 

"What if he rejects me? Or thinks I'm weird? Or gross?" 

"Well, it's the same as when a girl rejects you. I know I've seen that happen! And you lived, and moved on. And now they're great friends. If he's a true friend, your friendship will be fine no matter the outcome. But you can't leave this unresolved." 

"Yeah... Yeah, you're right. I should tell him." 

"Attaboy! Don't sweat it," Sam said as he stood. "I gotta get going, but let me know how it goes, alright?" 

"Alright." 

"Good luck!" he cheered as he set off. 

"I'm gonna need it..." Michael muttered to himself. 

Once again, Ethan was questioning Michael. 

"Michael, are you _sure_ everything's okay?" 

Okay. Michael _knew_ he couldn't get out of it this time, as much as he wishes this could all just disappear. He has to tell him. Ethan deserves to know... but what if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? He can't lose him now, not after all these years. 

Here they are, alone in this same dressing room they've spent hours together in, rehearsing lines and singing songs and just enjoying each other's company. So much time together... Ethan is so special to Michael. 

"The kiss..." is all he could say. 

"The kiss?" 

"When you kissed me, Ethan, I-I just..." 

Michael felt blush heat up his face and tried to hide behind his fluffy hair, pulling at the ends of his sleeves anxiously. What's Ethan going to think of him? 

"I can't get it off my mind. I really liked it. I really... I really like _you_." 

Michael felt his heart pounding his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look Ethan's way, and the silence he was met with made him feel like crying. 

"I like you, too." 

Michael's eyes went wide, and he turned to face the other boy. Ethan had a smile on his face and was staring right back at Michael with affection. 

"You... You do?" 

Ethan chuckled lightly. Michael could see the blush against his cheeks, and he was sure his face was just as red, if not much more so. He let out a relieved breath of air and chuckled with the other. 

"I didn't know how to tell you," Ethan said, "but yeah. That kiss changed a lot for me, too. I had always admired you, but at that point... I just couldn't deny what I felt." 

"God, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just... I just had no idea how you would react." 

"It's okay!" Ethan said, but he still gave Michael a noogie. "Though, you had me super worried, you rascal!" 

Michael laughed with him and fixed his hair. They paused for a moment, all close to each other and flustered. 

"I figure you might like a... follow up kiss?" Ethan offered. 

The taller of the two felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded enthusiastically. 

"God, yes. I do." 

Ethan wasted no time in cupping Michael's face and pressing their lips together. They both felt their hearts erupt, and neither could hold himself back from kissing again, and again, and... Ethan's arms wrapped around Michael's shoulders, and Michael's hands found Ethan's waist. 

Eventually, they were pressed close up against each other, panting and gasping as their tongues slipped together. Michael moaned a bit when he felt Ethan grind his crotch against his own, and each boy could feel that the other was hard. 

Ethan broke away from the kiss and they caught their breath. Then, Michael felt the other boy's hand at the hem of his shirt. 

"Can I?" 

" _Please_ do," Michael answered breathlessly. 

Ethan pulled Michael's shirt off him and Michael returned the favor, tugging Ethan's shirt off and tossing it aside. They resumed their kissing, and Ethan began to trail down Michael's jaw to his neck. 

Michael gave a whimpery moan when he felt Ethan begin to suckle at his neck, licking and gently nipping the sensitive spots there. He gave a cry when he felt teeth sink into his collar, and moaned when a tongue licked at the small indents left there. 

"More," Michael pleaded, and they groped at each other in all kinds of places as they worked their pants off. 

Ethan guided Michael to a run-down sofa and set him against it. He sat there with his legs spread wide, a visible tent in his boxers. They kissed at each other and both moaned while their dicks rubbed against each other through the fabric of their boxers. 

Finally, Ethan grabbed at Michael's boxers and slid them down his thin legs, biting his lip when he saw his cock so hard and dripping just for him. 

Ethan scrambled his off as well, his cock just as excited, and pressed their cocks directly against one another. They both let out moans when he began to stroke them together, throwing their heads back a bit to just enjoy the pleasure spreading through their bodies. 

"Oh, _fuck_.. Michael, you're so goddamn beautiful," he breathed out, getting a pleasured sigh from Michael as his hand slipped up and down their shafts. 

"Oh god, keep going. Ahh, it feels so good, baby.. Ah.." 

Michael couldn't help but buck up into Ethan's touch. This beat any his dreams by a long shot. He could feel Ethan's warmth right up against him, and hearing the other boy's groaning and panting turned him on so fucking much. 

Ethan sped up his pace on their cocks and they each moaned out, tensing up. Both boys were shaking with pleasure, every part of them feeling sparks of it course through. 

"K-Kiss me," Michael whimpered, looking up at Ethan with a desperate expression. 

Ethan immediately obliged, leaning down and smashing his lips against Michael's. His hand flew up and down their cocks, which twitched against each other while they each moaned into their kiss. 

Their lips meshed messily, and Michael cried out against Ethan's mouth when cum shot up out of his cock. Ethan's orgasm followed, the boy shuddering as their cocks were coated in each other's cum. 

With one final kiss, they split apart and both sighed out in bliss. Ethan slipped down right beside Michael and pressed his body against his, nuzzling into his neck. Michael returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around Ethan and giving his forehead a kiss. 

They sat there, all warm and cuddled together in the afterglow, and in that moment, they both knew they felt nothing for each other but complete, unharbored _love_. 

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sus idk


End file.
